Need you now
by pennylane82
Summary: AU Scene from Metamorphsis in the fourth season. What Dean did between walking away from Sam, and returning to the motel in the morning.


_**Runaway**_

_**"I never really had to think too hard about where Dean would go when he wanted some space, because we had fallen out, or the life had gotten on top of him. He would make straight for Kate's. It's always been like that, since he ran away at five. She was his safe harbour, the one person that made him feel protected, and gave him the normal home life he's craved. So it was no wonder he went straight to her, when he found out all that I could do, that night in 2008." Sam's voice carried effortlessly to the back of the packed chapel, strong despite the tears streaking his cheeks as he remembered how disappointed Dean had been, that night nearly ten years before. **_

**Dean watched in disbelief, through the grating covering the factory window, as his brother held up a clenched fist, dragging black smoke from the bound man before him. The smoke billowed from the man's open mouth, seeping through the concrete floor, as Sam sent the demon back to hell. A self satisfied smile appeared on his face, when he pressed one hand to the motionless man's neck, to feel a weak but steady pulse. "How did that feel?" the heavy lidded brunette asked, from her position a few feet away.**

**"Good." Sam smiled at her, "No more headaches,"**

**"None?" she was relieved to hear that "That's good," Sam freed the unconscious man from the ropes binding him to the chair, he always felt a little guilty about tying the possessed people up, when they had already been through so much, but he knew that it was the only safe way to do what he had to do. **

**"We gotta get him to the hospital." The two pulled the man to his feet, each taking hold of one of his arms to support him, and looked up in surprise as Dean entered. "Dean." **

**His anger was written in every line of his face, and he barely spared the others a glance before he asked "Something you want to tell me Sam? Why don't you start with who she is? And what exactly she's doing here?" **

"**It's nice to see you again Dean," the brunette allowed a slight smile to cross her face. **

"**Ruby?" Dean shifted his gaze back to his brother, who looked more than a little sheepish. "Is that Ruby?" her smile faded when Sam still didn't answer. Dean nodded, gathering his thoughts and then launched himself at her. The unexpected attack drove the demon back, and he pinned her against the wall with one hand around her throat, raising the other hand to reveal that he held her knife. He was about to bring it down, to stab her in the chest when Sam grabbed his arm. **

"**Don't!" he pulled the knife out of Dean's hand, the action giving Ruby the opportunity to slam Dean up against the same spot on the wall. Her right hand gripped his neck in a choke hold, her eyes burning with anger. Dean met her gaze, his own anger obvious in his hazel eyes. "Ruby stop it!" Sam pleaded, the sound of his voice struck a chord with her, and she let him go. **

**Dean drew himself up to his full height, his disdain oozing from him, as he said "Well, aren't you an obedient little bitch?" he ignored the soreness of his throat, not willing to let her know that he was hurt. **

**She didn't respond verbally but her body language screamed that she wanted to attack him, her every muscle on alert. "Ruby." She stared at Dean for a few more moments, and then looked over at Sam. "Ruby, he's hurt." He indicated the man who was possessed earlier. "Go." **

**She gives Dean one more look and then turned and walked over to the man, and as Dean watched her, she put the man's arm over her shoulder, ready to take him out. "Where the hell do you think you're going?" **

"**The ER... unless you want to go another round first." Dean didn't say anything and she walked out with the man. **

**Dean turned to look at Sam, who's watching him. "Dean." Dean walked to the door he came in through, leaving Sam behind. "Dean!"**

**The instant Dean was out of the door, he was on the phone to Kate. She picks up on the first ring "Kate did you know? Did you know what Sam was up to?" he didn't think he could handle it if they were both lying to him. **

"**Did I know what?" she sounded sleepy "What's he doing?" the sleepiness was slowly being replaced with concern as she asked "Is he okay?"**

**Dean let out a snort of derision at the idea that his brother was okay after what he had just witnessed. "I need to talk to you," **

"**Okay, I'll come and meet you," he could hear rustling on her end of the line as she moved "Where are you?"**

"**No, I'm comin' to you," he decided, needing to get as far away from his brother as possible while he sorted through the events of the last twenty four hours. **

"**Right I'll have the beers waiting." She said "See you soon,"**

**It only took him an hour to get to Kate's, his need to see her making him speed along the deserted highway. She was sitting on the porch when he got there, and the sight of the sleep rumpled woman gave him a sense of peace, driving away some of the anger he felt. Her face lit up when she saw him get out of the car, and he was unable to resist taking quick strides to her. "Hey…" the rest of her greeting was swallowed by his urgent kiss. She gasped in surprise; the sound quickly transformed into a moan, her hand came to rest at his shoulder. **

**Dean's fingers buried themselves in her thick hair, as the kiss deepened. He savoured the warmth of her curves pressing against him, her deft fingers sneaking beneath his thick green over shirt to brush against the small of his back. He was unable to suppress the moan, as she let her tongue caress his lower lip before slipping inside his mouth, and he could taste the scotch that lingered on her breath along with the chocolate she had eaten earlier that night. **

**She unbuttoned the shirt swiftly, letting the heavy woven cotton drop to the floor, before he picked her up, one hand resting on her bottom. She wrapped her legs around his waist, in an attempt to keep her balance. The two were preoccupied by the kiss, as they moved together through the house, discarding garments as they went. He couldn't bring himself to tear his eyes away from her and barely noticed when they entered her bedroom. His knees hit the frame of the bed, sending them falling onto the green coverlet. He was on top and his elbow struck her squarely in the stomach, knocking the wind from her. "Shit!" Dean was incredibly embarrassed, reaching out to smooth her hair back from her face "Are you okay?" she laughed, albeit a little breathlessly, before kissing him again, drawing him down into the mass of sheets. **


End file.
